Scientific Lust
by Icyclear
Summary: Lust sparks fly when Barry Allen meets his long time idol, Dr. Harrison Wells while investigating a case that involves stolen weapons from S.T.A.R Labs. Harrison seems to have plans for Barry and its all a matter of time before he can get him to do what he wants. Note: No metahumans/another Earth, Barrison (BarryxHarrison)/yaoi alert.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place in another Earth. Wells is inspired by a mixture of Earth 1's Thawne Wells and Earth 2's Wells. Barry is pretty much Earth 1 without powers and a slightly different back story. I plan on keeping the main gang together as I adore Caitlin and Cisco to as close as their Earth 1 personalities as possible. Main paring is Barrison. Hot and heavy in Barrison territory. I have no shame. I am Icyclear... yeah, okay._

* * *

Barry Allen was hard at work at his lab at the Central City police department. He ignored his several phone calls and forgot many lunch dates with his adopted sister, Iris, just to make sure his work was precise. His adopted father, Joe, had grown tired of getting his messages and decided to pay him a visit. He knocked on the open door, which didn't get Barry's attention, so he shouted, "Aren't you late for school?!"

"Huh? Wha? Oh, Joe, its you. Sorry, I was working hard on that Snart robbery. I can't figure out how to counteract that strange cold gun of his. I know its manufactured at S.T.A.R Labs and I can't get my way in to ask questions." Barry reported.

Joe sighed, "Get yourself cleaned up and meet me at the car. I'll make sure you get the answers you seek for this case. I know how badly you want to go to S.T.A.R Labs and its not because of this case." Barry let out a small chuckle, confirming that Joe was right. On the wall, to the right side of Barry, was a large poster of his idol, Dr. Harrison Wells. He had all his books and news articles. He was the reason that Barry went to become a CSI. Barry rubbed the back of his neck, sore from all the leaning over he had done, "Okay. Lemme change and I'll be right down."

Once Joe went downstairs, Barry went to a small closet where he kept his spare clothes and couldn't decide on what to wear. He did think that maybe he wouldn't meet Dr. Wells, as he was a very busy man, but he still couldn't resist the chance to look good to meet him. He remembered the one night, three months earlier, he went with Iris to the Particle Accelerator ceremony and could have met Dr. Wells then, only for a thief to steal Iris's purse and he tried to run after him with no success; Iris's purse was saved by the Green Arrow, as he just so happened to be in the area at the time. He decided to wear that same outfit again and joined Joe in his cop car. Joe joked, "You look like you're going on a blind date." Barry laughed it off, used to Joe's teasing, "At least I look okay and not a stereotypical nerd."

Like Joe thought, because he's a cop, it made it easy for him to flash his badge at security and gain access. The secretaries decided that because Snart's cold gun was made in this lab, it would be best to talk to Dr. Wells personally; which he okayed. Once allowed in his office, Barry's jaw dropped. He was face to face with the man himself and he was suddenly speechless. Both the older men could tell that Barry was at a loss for words, so Joe spoke first, "I'm Detective West and this here is our CSI, Barry Allen. We have a few questions about a cold gun that has been used in several robberies."

"Ah yes. That and a heat gun were stolen from the weapon vaults around a month ago. Thanks to a faulty GPS, we can't seem to track down the guns correctly. I'm pretty certain you would have mentioned the heat gun, which you didn't, which means it hasn't been used yet." Harrison put in added information. His gaze was kept on Barry, "Mr. Allen, do you have anything to ask me since you're here?" Barry remembered how to speak and nodded, "Yes. I measured the temperature of the ice and distance between the gun to the landing. It's colder than most liquid hydrogen that I have used personally. Do you keep a more compressed liquid hydrogen in your labs?"

Harrison went to his speaker and pressed a button, "Cisco, get up here. We have a guest." He looked up at Barry and Joe and put his finger tips together, "You are the first to notice that, Mr. Allen. Indeed your attractiveness matches mind. Mind if I borrow your scientist, Detective West? Just for a little while. I'll make sure he gets home safely." Barry looks at Joe, begging with his eyes, and Joe nods, "Fine. Be home for dinner tonight, Iris is worried sick about you." Barry nods and Joe leaves as Cisco walks into the office. Harrison stands up to introduce them, "Barry Allen, this is one of my most gifted minds in mechanics and energy, Mr. Cisco Ramon. I want you two to figure out a way to fix that GPS tracker in those stolen guns. Barry, here, may be of great assistance to you." They shook hands and Barry complimented Cisco's Star Wars Tee.

The afternoon into the evening was spent in Cisco's lab. The two became fast best friends. Neither realized just how late it has gotten. Cisco had to leave exactly at 8 pm for some family thing and that left Barry with Harrison. Harrison didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave, just figuring out stuff in his lab. Barry leaned his head in and saw a problem written on Harrison's white board, "Its 7 over 3, not 5."

Harrison stopped and turned to look at Barry. He looked back at the white board and fixed his mistake once found, "Thank you, Mr. Allen." He looked back at Barry, whom was still in the door way, "I'm surprised to see you here still. I figured you had left." Barry shook his head, "Ah, no. Cisco and I are pretty close to figuring out the GPS problem. I'm pretty sure the GPS is being glitched to prevent being caught. But, yeah. I suppose I should be going. I did miss dinner with my family."

"Detective West is your family?" Harrison asked, a bit skeptical.

Barry leaned against a work table, "When I was 10, my father was murdered. My mother was ill and she couldn't take care of me either. Detective West, who worked on my father's case, adopted me. He's a great father, but he's not my dad, you know? It feels like nothing can fill that void. Also, please just 'Barry'."

"Well don't worry. I did call him and told him that you were working hard for me as a favor." Harrison replied. As he went closer to Barry, he stared at him as hard as he did when Barry walked into his office. Barry felt a bit uncomfortable, "What is it?" Harrison exhaled a bit hard, "I knew I have seen you before, Barry. Something about you caught my eye - only for you to disappear. I never saw such admiration from anyone else." By that time, they were about side by side and nearly touching. Harrison reached over and placed his hand on the boarder of Barry's inner and outer thigh, "You really admire me that much, Barry?"

"Yes." Barry breathed.

Harrison than slid a bit more to where he nearly faced Barry, though their faces slightly brushed against each other, "So much that if I-"

There was a knock on the door, Harrison quickly moved away, "Its open." Joe opened the door and said, "Alright, let's go, Barry."


	2. Chapter 2

Barry awoke to his cell phone ringing and a result of a night full of sex dreams. He is barely able to see who is calling and answers it, "Hello?" Instead of a normal human being response, he gets this from Harrison in a stern and mysterious tone, "Get down to my office pronto. A car will be there for you shortly. Don't keep me waiting, Allen." Then the dial tone rings in Barry's ears. That was enough to jolt him out of sleepiness and get himself cleaned off and dressed in a button up and jeans before hearing a couple honks outside his window. He wondered just what could be so important that Harrison needed him so early. It wasn't until he looked at the clock on his phone while in the car that it was only 6:45 am.

As the car drove through difficult early morning traffic, Barry questioned how he could have easily been taken advantaged of the night before and how his mind would allow him to have fantasies of hardcore sex with his mentor. He leaned his head against the window and said to himself, as if to declare something that even he questioned, "I'm not interested in men. I'm not. The thrill of meeting Harrison Wells must have clouded me from moving away when he got to close. That is it. I'm not going to allow that to happen again." He held his head and sighed, all he knew is it was going to feel longer than it will really be while he's around Harrison. He closed his eyes and slept the rest of the way to the lab.

After arrival, the driver opened the door, "Mr. Allen. We've arrived. Don't worry about needing I.D, people know what you look like."

Barry checks his watch, it was a little after 7. It would take around 10 minutes for Barry to find Harrison's office. When he was about to knock on the door, Harrison opened the door, "Come in, Barry." Barry takes a few steps in, when he heard Harrison close the door and lock it behind him. Barry became slightly uneasy and turned his head to look at Harrison, "Dr. Wells?"

Harrison chuckled, he slid past Barry and sat in his chair. He put out his hand for Barry to sit down and he obeyed. "You're probably wondering why I wanted you this early, Barry?" Harrison started, Barry nodded and before he could answer, Harrison went on, "Last night, you were so taken with being in my presence, I could have easily had my way with you. I doubt you would have stopped me - right?"

"I guess." Barry answered.

"How about if I tried now? Would you attempt to stop me?" Harrison asked, amused by how Barry's hazel eyes got wide. Barry exhaled a bit hard as he slowly slid the chair back. He laughed awkwardly, "Wow. No. I'm not into guys. Sorry, Dr. Wells, I won't." Harrison smirked as he watched as Barry get out of the chair and try to open the door, "Any unusual dreams last night?" Barry wasn't going to let him get into his head, although he started to shake, as he unlocked the door and opened it. Harrison didn't feel defeated yet, "You did! By your lack of a response and your trembling, those have been wonderful dreams? I bet they were. Tell me, Mr. Allen, are they running through your head right now?"

The door closed and Barry looked back at Harrison, "You thought that would keep me in here?"

"You closed the door, Barry." Harrison pointed out as he got up from his chair and his thick belt in his hand.

Barry watched him come closer and wondered what he was going to do, "Dr. Wells?" Harrison got behind him and put the belt around Barry's eyes, "Indulge me. I can see you're already getting a hard on by me and nothing is going to take this away from me again. Imagine me as anyone you like." Harrison moved Barry to be against the wall and facing him, and kissed him deeply. Barry, imagining of Iris, kissed back and pulled Harrison a bit closer to him. Harrison kissed down Barry's neck and unbuttoned his shirt while kissing down his chest and stomach. Barry's breathing got shallow, feeling Harrison kiss right at Barry's belt buckle, he hissed, "Don't."

Not listening, Harrison unbuckled Barry's belt, unbuttoned the gold button, and unzipped Barry's zipper. He teased Barry's elastic waistband of his pale blue boxers, "To do or not to do." Barry's body trembled and he couldn't resist anymore, "Dr. Wells, you're so cruel." Harrison pulled down the waistband and took hold of the thick and long shaft, "No. This is cruel." He teased the head with his tongue and then put it into his mouth. He liked to look up at Barry as he sucked him. He knew that Barry was going to 'pop' at any moment. Barry had chills run up his whole body, as much as he imagined Iris was with him, he could smell Dr. Wells and that didn't turn him off - as much as he wished it would have. With a long sigh, Barry released his seed into Harrison's mouth. Harrison got onto his feet and forced his mouth onto Barry's; to share his cum. Harrison quickly placed his hand on Barry's mouth as he swallowed, "Swallow and I'll let go."

Not having any choice, Barry swallowed and he wanted to vomit. Harrison took his hand off Barry's mouth and Barry gasp, "That's so gross!"

"Get used to it."Harrison said, not sympathetic for Barry's reaction. He fixed Barry's boxers and went back to taking more kisses.

Thinking he no longer needed the blindfold, he took off the belt and looked at Harrison, "You got what you wanted. I'm going."

"No you're not, Mr. Allen. What I want is to take you over this table and to fuck you hard until you are as crazy about me as I am of you." Harrison replied. He palmed Barry's face and then slapped him, "And in exchange, I'll play all those desires you dreamed of. Barry eyed Harrison, as if to challenge him, unaware that he was giving Harrison what he wanted. Harrison pulled Barry into another deep kiss. Barry's eyes slowly closed, giving into defeat. When Harrison broke the kiss, he had a strange smile as he buttoned Barry's shirt, "Call yourself straight all you want, I know you're pretty gay for me, and I'm lucky to have such an attractive young man in my grasps. Though, Mr. Allen, do keep this between us."

Barry wanted to ask why, but he figured that no one would believe it anyway, so he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_Much apologizes. It took me a while and two rewrites to come up with this chapter. I've been reading a lot of shojo manga, so my story may go a bit to that direction... oops._

* * *

Barry couldn't shake off that while he was at S.T.A.R Labs and working with Cisco to find the stolen guns with all his knowledge had to use, that he was being watched by a pair of cold eyes watching him. Harrison would be his usual cruel self when he wasn't in his office: putting all the blame on Cisco for the guns being stolen because he didn't put the guns in a more protected storage. Cisco would just roll his eyes and mouth, "Asshole" to Berry; which would make Berry let out a soft laugh.

"What's so funny, Mr. Allen?" Harrison would always ask.

Barry, quickly erasing his smile off his face, would always answer, "Its nothin'. Just thinking about how cool it is to be here."

It was one of those days and like usual, Harrison pretended to buy the excuse he didn't believe. Once he was out of the lab, Barry and Cisco would burst out laughing. After laughing, Cisco sighed as he typed up new computer coding, "I can't wait until we track down the guns and he gets off my ass." Barry watched Cisco type, unsure why he was still there, as he wasn't in the career of 'braining' technology. Then an idea came to surface, Barry wondered if the reason they weren't able to track the guns was because the GPS trackers were removed, "Cisco, is it possible that the trackers were removed and that's why we can't find them?" Cisco froze and it made Barry uncomfortable. After a moment of silence, Cisco swore under his breath and answered, "Yeah. If removed, they would go offline completely. I didn't even consider that. Someone has to go tell the Mr. Grinch. He likes you, you go."

Barry sighed as he got up and went to Harrison's office. The door was open a couple of inches and Harrison was on his computer. Barry pushed the door open with an uneasy laugh, "Are you busy, Dr. Wells? Cisco and I came up with a guess-" Harrison heard the delicious softness that he would describe Barry's voice, he stopped what he was doing to look up at the young man he had to keep composure with, he had to interrupt, "I'm not now. Come on in and close the door behind you. No need for anyone to over hear." As instructed, Barry closed the door, "Cisco and I came up with a guess about the missing guns."

"Oh? Sit down and tell me about it." Harrison invited.

The idea of being that close to Harrison made Barry anxious. He shook his head, "I only came to tell you that we guess that the trackers were removed off the guns." Harrison removed his glasses and after he sat them down, he looked at Barry with the same frozen eyes that gave him the chills, "Finding those guns secured his job. No use keeping him around now." Barry grew angry and blurted all that came to mind, "IT'S NOT CISCO'S FAULT THAT THE GUNS GOT STOLEN! WHY SHOULD HE LOSE HIS JOB OVER SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO?!" When Barry saw Harrison smile, he stopped shouting. Harrison licked his bottom lip and looked at the young man who dared to raise his voice at him despite knowing he was trembling by being in his presence, "There's another way, I suppose, that he can keep his job." Barry didn't want to believe what he was thinking he was to expect and Harrison wasn't one to disappoint. Harrison got up from his desk and went up to Barry. Harrison took hold of Barry's arms. Barry struggled, "Let go!" Harrison ignored his request, focusing on what he wanted, "Your body for his job."

Barry hated himself for being right. He sighed, knowing that if he refused, Cisco would lose his livelihood, "For as long as Cisco willingly works for you, I have no choice but to comply." Harrison smirked in triumph. He leaned in to kiss him, only to stop and add on to the verbal contract, "If you try to help him find another job or tell him that its because of you that he's not fired, I will ruin you both." Barry swallowed his pride and nodded in agreement. Harrison took Barry's bottom lip softly with his teeth and got him into a kiss. As much as his admiration for Harrison was clouded with harsh reality of who the man really is, Barry couldn't help but feel excited that he was getting Harrison's attention; even though he sold himself to get it.

"I will call your boss to let him know that you are no longer employed by me because the case is closed. Live like you normally would. But, Mr. Allen, when I call or when my car is waiting for you, you will come to me. No excuses." Harrison said as he finished dressing after having sex with Barry. Barry zipped up his fly and buttoned his jeans, "And lemme guess, its our secret, uh?" Harrison didn't have to answer for Barry to say, "Yeah, yeah, never mind. I know it is. Figures." Harrison took Barry by the throat and looked so deeply into his eyes that Barry was shaking from just that, "You have no idea just how easy it would be to make you disappear, do you?" Harrison let Barry go and Barry couldn't understand what Harrison meant by what he said, though he could guess that it was an answer to his question about keeping their affair a secret.

Cisco had gotten worried, thinking that Harrison killed Barry or something over dramatic like that, Barry went back to Cisco's lab. He faked his smile to perfection and high-fived his friend, "Don't need to worry about it. Dr. Wells was mad, but then he was reasonable and you get to keep your job." Cisco looked so relieved and Barry was happy with his semi-truth. Cisco got up and threw on his jacket, "Wells won't mind if we leave early. I can use a drink to celebrate. You in?" Barry, smiling threw the pain of his sore ass, couldn't think of anything better, "Absolutely!" He wanted to be out of there as quickly as possible. They had to pass Harrison's door on the way out and he saw them leave. Harrison was able to stop them in time, "Uh, Mr. Allen, could you come in here for a couple of minutes. I promise, it won't take long." Barry knew he couldn't refuse when called, so he looked at Cisco. Harrison glared at Cisco, as if telling him that he should give in and wait for Barry. Cisco, unaware of what was going on, nodded, "Yeah, okay, I'll be in the car."

Once alone, as Cisco was exiting the building, Harrison took Barry into the room and held him against the wall, "Going out with Mr. Ramon?" Barry grit his teeth, does he seriously have to explain the concept of grabbing a beer with a friend, "As friends. He wanted to celebrate not getting fired and I wanted to not feel my rectum pulsate." All Harrison said was "I see" as he pulled Barry into a passionate kiss. He let him go so Barry could leave. He watched as Barry left the building and said out loud to himself, "Have fun while you can, Mr. Allen. Those days are soon over."


End file.
